fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Racing 2
Nicktoons Racing 2 is a sequel to 2000's Nicktoons Racing. This game was released for 3DS, DS, & DSi. Characters While Spongebob, Patrick, Tommy, & Angelica return from the previous game, new ones arrive. *Red Bird- A angry bird who hates pigs. Drives a Red minivan *Heart Moo- A small little puffball. Drives a Yellow Heart Shaped Car. *Jimmy Neutron- A boy who has big brown hair and saves the day with his inventions. Drives a car shaped like his pet dog Goddard. *Sheen- A boy who is a big fan of Ultralord. Drives a Zeenu racer. *Dudley Puppy- A T.U.F.F. agent who chews his butt. Drives a car that resembles his green bone. *Kitty Katswell- Dudley's partner, and also a Teenage cat. Drives the T.U.F.F. Moblie. *White Fang- A dog obiously. Also good freinds with Hansel. Drives a small little blue go-kart. *Hansel- A Gingerbread boy who is White Fang's best freind. Drives a Candy Car. *Kirby- A puffball that's pink. Drives the Warp Star. *Yoshi- A green dinosaur who is Kirby's BFF. Drives a car called Egg 1. *Ami Onuki- A pink-haired girl who loves cute stuff. Drives a Pink car with a flower on it. *Blue- A stick figure who is the leader of the Stick Boyz. Drives a Soapbox derby car. *Mr. Strong- A buff red upside down triangle. Drives a Red Speedster. *Skipper- The leader of the penguins of madagascar. Drives a Hot Rod. *Diddy Kong- A monkey who has a hat that say's Nintendo on it. Drives a Blue sedan. *Timber- A tiger who has a hat that say's Rare on it. Drives a Jungle Jeep. *De Blob- A blob who loves to panit his city. Drives a Rainbow Kart. *Bubbles- A girl who fights crime & good freinds with Blossom & Buttercup. Drives the Quacker from Mario Kart Wii. *Stan Marsh- A boy who wears his winter gear on lots of adventures. Drives a red race car. *Wage- A Uglydoll who is a hard worker, just like you. Drives a car that resembles himself. Unlockables *Mr. Happy- A yellow circle-shaped puffball. Drives a Dillydale car. *Mr. Nosiy- A loud red puffball who can break glass by yelling. Drives a Tour Bus. *Pinky- A pink robot. Drives a pink rocket. *Squidward- A squid who gets annoyed by Spongebob & Patrick. Drives a car shaped like his clarinet. *Bebe- A bunny princess. Drives a car-shaped bunny. *Gino- A itlain chef. Drives a tomato-shaped hovercraft. *Chuckie- A baby who has orange hair & sometimes he worrys alot. Drives a car shaped like his teddy. *Obbina- A monster who was a cameo in the intro of Nicktoons Racing 1. Drives a ant-shaped car. *Sonic- A hedgohog to become SUPAH SONIC!!!. Drives the Speed Star *Zitz- The leader of the mighty Battletoads. Drives a yellow go kart. *Babo- A cookie lover who loves every kind of cookie. Drives a cookie-shaped car. *Mr. Kasoogi- A dount die hard fan and also watchs the simpsons on tv. Drives a Donut-shaped car. *Tink- A smart ant & one of the heads of the Plum Blob. Drives a purple racer. *Fling- A groovy dancer & one of the heads of the Plum Blob. Drives a disco ball-shaped UFO. *Timmy- A fariygod son who has Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof at his side. Drives the Pink Car seen in the into of The Fariyodd Parents. *Mr. Krabs- A red crab who is a cheapstake. Drives a Ketchup Shaped car. *Peppy- A stunt bike penguin who has lots of speed. Drives his motorcycle. *Mr. Snoodle- A yellow elephant that says "I'm no ponie!" Drives a Bungee car. *Zim- A irken who wants to rule the earth. Drives the VOOT rider. *Gir- A robot who dress up like a puppy. Like Hoops and Yoyo, he drives a bettle-shaped car. You can unlock him by winning 3 races. *Yumi Yoshiruma- A goth girl and Ami's Sister. Drives a purple monter truck. *Red- An insane stick figure. Drives the Galaxy Wars car from iCarly. *Green- A small stick figure. Drives a Cute puppy-shaped car. *Terrance & Phillip- Two canadain people. They drive a Limo. *Po- A overweight panda who teams up with the Furious 5. Drives a china speeder. *King Julien- A lemur who annoys the Penguins Of Madagascar. Drives a kingly car. *Dotty & Spotty- Two blob twins who saw the Plum Blob first. They drive the B.L.O.B. *P.C. Blobby- A policeman who hunts the Red Blob. Drives a police van. *Kyle- A boy who's jewish & has a baby brother named Ike. Drives a Red car. *Cartman- Anothr boy who has massive farting. Drives a Army Car. *Kenny- A boy who wears a parka. Like White Fang, he drives a blue go-kart. *Dixie Kong- Diddy's sister. Drives a Banana-shaped hovercraft. *Marshy- A giant marshmellow who gives Hoops & Yoyo death hugs. Drives a Dragon-shaped plane. *Keswick- A nerdy dog who makes inventions. Drives a Snow Bike. *Tiny Kong- A teenage monkey. Drives a Green sportscar. *Dr. Strangeglove- A villian who tries to get White Fang & Hansel. Drives his car that was seen in his music video. *Danny Phantom- A ghost boy who is good freinds with Sam & Tucker. Drives the ghost car. *Ricky Sprocket- The world's most famous show boy. Drives a hug Limo. *The Mingler- A Funny Worker. Drives a Pink Classic Car. *Jenny- A robot girl who was bulit by her mother. Drives a pink go-kart with boxing gloves. *Otis- A cow who lives on a farm & acts like a human. Drives a Tractor. *Tak- A pupununu boy who has a juju wand. Drives th JuJu Speeder. *Zeke- A Black Hedgehog. Drives a Purple sportscar. *Chris- A Blue Fox. Drives a Green Scooter. *Matthew- A boy who has a freind named Xsaviar. Drives a Phone. *Hoops- a pink cat. Drives a bettle shaped car. *Yoyo- a green rabbit. Drives a bettle shaped car. Just Like Hoops. *Clammer & Tim- 2 Anteaters. They Drive a Super Speeder. *Ren Hoek- A chiwawa who is a EEDIOT!!! Like Stimpy, He Drives a litter box. *Stimpy- A cat who was a non-brained. He dribes a litter box, just like Ren. *Ed Bighead- Some guy with a giant head. Drives a bike. *Butters- A boy who becomes Professer Chaos! Drives a Gray Speedster. *The Chamaleon- A Shapeshifting Chamaleon. Drives a Black Motorcycle. *Gizmo the Mogwai- A mogwai who defeats the Gremlins. Drives a pink car. Tracks There will be 8 cups with 4 tracks. Reptar Cup *Cynthia Speedway (Rugrats): You'll race through Cynthia's Mansion, Malibu Beach, & Hollywood. Everything Cynthia owns here. *Krusty Krab Prix (Spongebob Squarepants): Mr. Krabs has protecting the secert formula for a couple weaks, So he makes a Speedway based on his restraunt. *T.U.F.F. HQ (T.U.F.F. Puppy): The HeadQuarters from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''is now a race track! be on the look out for a rare T.U.F.F. Blaster powerup. *Monstro City (White Fang & Hansel): Main street is where you start, then Sludge Street, Ooh La Lane, Gift Island, & The Port. Moshi Cup *Moshi Fun Park (White Fang & Hansel): Come on down to Moshi Fun Park, White Fang's favriote place! *Shell Town (The Adventures of Kirby & Yoshi): You'll race trough Shell Town Square, the Mall, Kirby & Yoshi's Secert HQ, a Rock Concert, 1912, the park, & Candy Shop. *HiHi Puffy Prix (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi): This track has pictures of Ami, Yumi, Kaz, & The Girl's Cats. pretty cool huh? *Zim's School (invader Zim): Race around Zim's Classroom, Study Hall, & The Lunchroom. Block Cup (Unlockable) *Tetrisville (Tetris TV): You'll race through Tetrisville, The Beach, The Mall, & Russia. *Retroland (Jimmy Neutron): Retroland has lots of boost areas to drive in, be on the lookout for a grim reaper. *Highway Attack (Ren & Stimpy): Race on a big highway to win the race! *Dillydale (Mr. Men Show): Good Moring Dillydale to become a racetrak! Ugly Cup (Unlockable) *Uglydoll City (Uglydolls): You'll race through Uglydoll City, The Arcade, & Plunko's Bufeet. *Centrel Park Zoo (The Penguins of Madagascar): Centrel Park Zoo has a Speedway, a Iceberg, & Coney Island Faris-Wheel. *Timber's Collusuem (Diddy Kong Cartoon Series): Race in Timber's own racetrack created by himself! *Dr. Strangeglove's Racing Way (White Fang & Hansel): Dr. Strangeglove made his own racetrack with lots of dangorus traps. Bird Cup (Unlockable) *Angry Bird Speedway (Angry Birds: The Cartoon): Are you ready to race in this awesome Angry Birds *themed racetrack? *Jellyfish Felids (Spongebob Squarepants): race around Spongebob's favriote place with Jellyfish fans! *Downtown (De Blob): downtown once was saved, now became a racetrack. *South Park Rally (South Park): Citizens of South Park, time to race! Coconut Cup (Unlockable) *Paridise Bluffs (Mr. Men Show): No Coconuts here, but there's a awesome racetrack!!! *Sporcket Rig (Ricky Sprocket): Race on a highway, but watch out for those curves because you can fall. *Pool of Stars (Stick Boyz): The track has 10 pools shaped as a star, be sure to look at those sexy babes dancing! *Peppy's Stunt Track (White Fang & Hansel): Get ready to pefrom the most coolest stunts on this fun track. Harbor Cup (Unlockable) *Sydney Mall (Stick Boyz): Sydney is a big mall with lots of stores to look at, plus a shortcut. *Inside Statue of Liberty (Penguins of Madagascar): Race your way to the top of the Statue's head and New York of coruse! *Hong Kong Harbor (Ren & Stimpy): Stimpy Statues are everywhere here! *Mumbai Bombay (Diddy Kong Cartoon Series): Come on down to Mumbai Bombay, Taj's Favriote Place. Final Cup (Unlockable) *Flying Dutchman's Stadium (Spongebob Squarepants): Ghost Pirate's are aviable to attack with weapons so you can scare them on this track. *Monster Mania (Ahh!!! Real Monsters): Think this was scary in Nicktoons Racing 1? Well now, it's halloween this time! *Stormcloud Speedway (Angry Birds): The King Pig is wanting to destroy you on this track. *Dora's Ship (Nicktoons: Rise of Dora The Explorer): Dora is back to destroy the tournaments! Final Boss Battle: Dora Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii Games Category:Racing Games Category:DS Games Category:3d games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:EPIC GAMES!!! Category:Awesome Zuko is a beast Category:Sr.Wario approved ZUKO(suzon) is awesome ZUKO(suzon) is awesome